Ken Kaneki
Ken Kaneki (金木研, Kaneki Ken) is an one-eyed ghoul, who is currently living under the identity of Haise Sasaki (佐々木琲世, Sasaki Haise) — the First Rank Ghoul Investigator — also known as Eyepatch (眼帯, Gantai). After being captured by Aogiri Tree, the traumatic events he went through led him to be able to accept his Ghoul-side. Escaping it, Ken formed a team with the goal — in mind — of protecting the ones that are precious to him and specifically "picking out" people, who, threaten the place he belongs to. Eventually, Ken achieved a Kakuja through cannibalization with a distinct appearance, which caused CCG to nickname him Centipede (百足, Mukade)s. In Tokyo Ghoul:re — the continuation of the series — taking three years after the official, Haise Sasaki becomes his identity. He serves now as a First Rank Investigator as the mentor of the CCG's Quinx Squad and a team member of Team Mado. However, Haise cannot re-call anything before his 20th year, indicating that his memories of his past have been lost, leaving him unaware of his true self. Background Childhood Prologue and Ken in a coffee shop.]] Ken is first seen with Hide listening to the news about recent Ghoul attacks in the 20th Ward in the café Anteiku. Afterward, his friend remarks that the Takada building is quite near them and that Ken would be eaten within seconds, due him being a "scrawny kid" that enjoys complicated books. To that, Ken tells Hide to read a book that interests him, which Hide refused in the lines of him falling asleep within seconds. Ken switches the topic back to Ghouls, referring to them as 'monsters', wondering if they truly exist in this world; the people-eating monsters. His best friend engages the thread, even prompting a drawing contest of how the pair would look as Ghoul but eventually breaks it off, wishing to speak about something else other than Ghouls. Hide immediately switches the topic to Ken's love-life. He believes that the waitress is Ken's crush and loudly exclaims it, only to be denied by him. Ken tells Hide that the girl he talked about is a customer of the café. However, Ken didn't deny the fact that he found the waitress cute. Ironically, while Ken pointed out that Hide was wrong, the boy enthusiastically called the waitress to place a new order, and straight-away asked for her name: Tōka Kirishima. Flustered by his bold actions, Tōka ran off from them, leaving Ken embarrassed by his friend and worried that they'll be thrown out. Not much later, the door of the café opened and a lavender-haired woman entered, which captured Ken's attention immediately. Hide noticing this, dropped his share of coins to pay off the bill for his coffee, and dramatically waved Ken goodbye and wishes him good luck. Flabbergasted that Hide left him be, Ken panicked. It didn't stop his curiosity to sneakily steal glances at his crush. Ken noticed that she reads a familiar book written by his favourite author, Sen Takatsuki. This eventually triggered that the two end up in a conversation about their common love for the mystery. Afterwards, Ken meets with Hide and shares his meeting with his crush, whose name is Rize Kamishiro. He tells that they'll have their first date in a book-store, something which Hide doesn't understand, and tells him to have fun nonetheless. Ken and Rize meet up to spend the day together, thus starting their date. Upon entering an eat café, Ken asks Rize as of why she hasn't touched her food yet, in which she replies that she is currently on a diet. The date comes to an end, and the pair wanders off, eventually, Rize confronts Ken. She tells him that the recent activities of Ghouls were near her house, and that she is afraid to go home there alone. Ken smiles and relentlessly accepts her request to accompany her home. .|left|200px]] The couple reached a split-road, whereas they shortly encounter Tōka, who warily watched them, before following her friend. About to part away, Ken confesses that he wishes to see Rize again, and hopes that the woman feels the same. She confesses too, revealing that she is interested in him, and closes the distance to hug him. Rize then reveals her true-self, her Kagune almost penetrating Ken's eye, and bit him in his neck. Shocked, Ken falls and tries to escape from the Ghoul, to be miserably be caught by her Kagune and thrown through the wall. She then follows to beat Kaneki up, nearly killing him so. However, mysteriously, the metal beam fell down on Rize and kills her in process. for the first time: a Ghoul.|200px|left]] "Never trust anyone to much, remember the devil was once an angel" Powers and Abilities Quinque1000000 Kagune 1000000 Plot Doves' Emergence Gourmet Arc Aogiri Tree Arc Raid of Kanō's Lab Arc Anteiku Raid Arc Torso Investigation Arc Trivia Quote: "I dont see a human when I look in the mirror I see a monster and if not a nightmare" Category:Ghoul Category:Artificial Ghoul Category:One-Eyed Ghoul Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Team Mado Category:Kaneki's Group Category:Anteiku Member Category:Anti-Aogiri Member Category:Ghoul Investigator Category:First Rank Ghoul Investigator Category:SS Ghoul